Life in the New World
by jm1681
Summary: The battle with Embryo concluded, Ange and her friends have settled into a peaceful life among the Dragons, in the Real Earth. Love is in the air, and more importantly so is competition (And Curry!) as Ange and Salamandinay finally finish their battle, with a little help from their friends. Ange/Hilda/Tusk. T for mature themes, nothing graphic. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

_And good afternoon, Cross Ange archive!_

_Normally, I don't post work until I've got my story completed, but, I'm only a couple thousand words away from finishing up, so I'm making an exception :) I quickly fell in love with Cross Ange and its cast of characters, and after all they go through in the series, this fic seemed necessary. Sure, there is that brief summation of post-series events at the end of episode 25, but I really could have used an OVA or something. So, if you wish, consider this MY OVA for Cross Ange ^_^_

_As usual, I do not own Cross Ange, I simply think it is awesome, and hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

"Tusk!" Ange called out as she lay back on their bed, her arms tightly wrapped around her lover's body, keeping him pressed against her curves. Her right hand was sewn into his hair, pushing his face into the nape of her neck. It was a truly wonderful experience to be with him, and every single time he left her breathless, even a little dizzy. Especially as they were now, their bodies pressed firmly together, their arms around one another. It was love in its purest physical form, the perfect compliment to the love they already knew.

She wore a satisfied smile as she gathered her breath, never relinquishing her grip, when suddenly there was a noise. A muffled groan came from Tusk to which she asked, "Hmmm?"

The groan became a panicked growl, and as she finally let him up, he shouted, "AIR!"

Ange let out a soft chuckle as Tusk righted himself above her and gasped for breath. After getting his breath back, he smiled for her, "I think I'm going to need to start training with you and the others; I can barely keep up with you!"

Still lying flat on the bed, she reached out to his abs, gently running her fingertips along them. "You're body is perfect," she said. Her hands slid upwards to his chest and continued, "Maybe work on cardio to improve your… endurance."

"You could always not suffocate me too, you know."

She pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around his back, never breaking their connection as she sat up on his lap. "But I love the feeling of your lips on me," she said before placing her lips on his neck.

His eyes fluttered up in their lids as Ange ran her tongue along his collar. His hands slid along her thighs, around her hips, and up her back, and she responded by turning her attention to his lips. They shared a long and delicate kiss, and finally, after several minutes their lips broke, though they were still joined at the hips. They stared into each other's eyes, and it would be Ange who spoke first, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Ange-chan, we're-"

"Not for that, stupid!" she interrupted, quickly settling back into a smile. "Thank you for never abandoning me. For always coming for me, and rescuing me. Thank you for being my knight, Tusk," she finished, placing another kiss on his lips.

"Ange's knight is invincible," Tusk said with a smile. "I'll always be there for you."

They both simply smiled for one another, and tightly wrapped each other in a hug. Though he'd never say anything about it, he'd never be anything but amazed at the sensation of having Ange's small, yet curvaceous body pressed up against him. Conversely, she'd never grow tired of the way he held her, the way he made her feel, or the warmth he filled her with. Their love was finally complete, and with the war over, they could finally enjoy their lives together.

However.

As her eyes diverted to a clock on the nightstand, she pulled away from him once again. Still smiling, though she said nothing, and strangely, Tusk commented as though they'd had a complete conversation, "I see."

"Do you mind?" she asked with a grin.

"Did I not satisfy you?" he asked, also grinning.

"While I wouldn't mind a second go, there is someone else who could probably stand to be satisfied tonight," she said.

Tusk smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips. "Don't stay up too late," he requested.

"Keep the bed warm for me," she replied before finally separating herself from him.

He watched her as she stepped away from the bed, always delighted to observe her bare body. She wrapped herself in nothing more than a robe, and tied off the front. After giving Tusk just one more kiss, she set out of their room, closing the door behind her. Tusk in turn fell forward on the bed; his face flat on the pillow Ange just lay on. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent from the fabric with a wide smile on his lips. "Ange," he said. "Beautiful, wonderful, amazing, Ange."

* * *

Her destination was a short walk for Ange, and there was a quiet but noticeable spring in her step along the way. Ever since they had eliminated Embryo and ceased the space and time merger, _all_ of the women of Arzenal -not just Ange- were considered royalty, and therefore, they all had a comfortable home within the palace. She came to the room she sought, and quietly slid the shoji to the side. It took a while for some of them to get used to the living arrangements, but none outright objected to it. Not much could be worse than the conditions in Arzenal; a futon on tatami was plenty comfortable by comparison.

Two steps into the room, Ange quietly shut the door behind her, and rounded another screen, which kept the sleeping area from open view of the door. Hilda's cherry-red hair was splayed all about her pillow and bedding. She laid on her side, away from Ange, her hands nestled beneath her pillow as she slumbered. Ange smiled at the serene sight, and undid the knot on her robe. She let the garment fall to the ground, and knelt down, delicately worming her way beneath the blanket. All at once, Ange pulled her body firmly against Hilda's back, and wrapped her hand around her waist.

Immediately, Hilda's lips perked up, though her eyes remained shut. She had grown to know the feeling of Ange's body well, though still asked with a smile, "Is that you, burn princess?"

Ange placed kisses along Hilda's exposed bicep, up to her shoulder, and finally into her hair. Hilda grinned and twisted onto her back, and having her anxious pink lips in reach, Ange leaned forward and claimed them as well. Where Ange was the one to hold onto Tusk as tightly as she could, Hilda wrapped her arm behind Ange's neck, keeping their lips tightly locked. Just as Ange relented from the kiss, Hilda slid her hand down Ange's arm, and in an instant, flipped her princess onto her back, pinning her wrists to the futon beneath her.

Months ago, Ange may have resisted, shouted, or complained, but now, she simply smiled. Hilda too smirked, deviously, as she stared into her lover's eyes. "Was your knight incapable of satisfying you tonight?" Hilda asked.

"It was almost more than I could take," Ange said, still grinning.

This caused Hilda's smile to vanish. "Hmph," she grumbled. "Are you challenging me to exceed that limit, Ange?"

"Not at all," she replied. In a flash, Ange's arms shot out to her sides, dropping Hilda's body onto hers. The red head's cheeks turned a bright pink simply having Ange's warm body pressed up against her own. Without giving Hilda time to react, Ange kept her arms straight, and swung them beside her head, all the while bringing Hilda's arms with them. Finally, Ange rolled them over, pinning Hilda beneath her. Ange still grinned contently, though Hilda wore her hunger all over her face. "Ange," she said, her voice laced with longing, and with that, Ange lowered her lips to Hilda's, giving her another warm, and full kiss.

"No need for you to try my limits this evening, Hilda," Ange said. She let one of Hilda's wrists loose, and slid her hand down her arm. Grazing her armpit, she continued to slide her fingertips along Hilda's bountiful form, until finally finding her target, bringing Hilda's eyes to close, and a crack to escape her lips. Ange smiled at the reaction, and spoke, "I was, however, thinking about testing yours." She proceeded to test Hilda, and as she watched her squirm from her touch, Ange asked, "Do you object?"

She let up for a moment, and with tears in her eyes, Hilda spoke once again, "Ange."

Ange let Hilda's other wrist go, settling her weight on her elbow, and running her fingers gently along Hilda's face. Her thumb settled on Hilda's lips, and as she gently pulled her lower lip with her thumb, she requested, "Get comfortable; this could take all night."

She placed one last kiss on Hilda's lips, and slowly worked her way down her chest, her toned stomach, finally settling where her attentions were most needed, and Hilda let out a shriek in response.

* * *

Just outside Hilda's room, Rosalie and Chris walked down the hall, hand-in-hand on their way to the kitchen for a snack. At hearing their friend's pleasure laced shriek, they turned to one another and chuckled. Dressed in their typical hues, Rosalie wore a frilly yellow nightgown, while Chris wore a similar green garment. Chris leaned her head onto Rosalie's shoulder as they walked, and even though the mood was _just_ lightened, Chris quickly found a frown. "Rosalie?" she asked. Her lover looked to her, and she continued, "I'm sor-"

"If you say you're sorry again, I will give you something to be sorry for," Rosalie sternly interrupted. "Sorry brings no one back, but we all see the pain you feel just _seeing_ the graveyard." Rosalie stopped them, and with her thumb and pointer finger, lifted Chris' chin and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you, Chris. I couldn't _not_ love you, no matter how hard I tried."

"Thank you?" Chris half-asked, tears in her eyes.

Rosalie said nothing more, she took her lover's hand back into her own, and they continued down the hall.

* * *

"Quiz time!" Vivian shouted, her enthusiasm for life unending as she approached the palace kitchen. "Who is cooking some incredible smelling food?" She set foot into the kitchen and after spying the cooks, she called out, "The answer is Momoka-chan, and Ersha-chan!" At the ovens, Ersha wore a white maid's apron over an orange tank top and pink shorts, while Ange's top maid stood beside her, clad as usual in her uniform, her unfailing smile practically a part of her attire.

"Vivi-chan!" Ersha said with a smile. "What are you doing up so late?"

"You really think I could sleep with _this_ smell going down the hall to my room?" Vivian asked, dressed in a pink jumper with blue jean shorts. She approached the stew pots with closed eyes and inhaled deeply, "Mmmm…Ersha's curry is amazing. But, Momoka's curry is amazing too. If Ersha and Momoka were to make curry together, could it be the best curry ever made?"

"Only one way to find out!" Rosalie said as she came into the kitchen with Chris.

"Rosalie! Chris!" Vivian cheered. "It's like we're all here! Someone should get Ange, Hilda, and Salia!"

Rosalie and Chris sat at a table behind the stoves, and Chris explained with a grin, "Ange and Hilda are…" she cleared her throat, "…indisposed."

"Ah! You mean evening intercourse?" a sixth voice called from the rear of the kitchen. All eyes turned to find Princess Salamandinay approaching, also wearing a smile.

"Salamandinay!" Vivian called. She greeted the princess with a tight hug, which Salamandinay reciprocated gently. "What are you doing here?"

"I smelled the curry and I couldn't resist," Salamandinay explained.

"It's a new recipe Momoka and I are preparing to unveil at the café tomorrow," Ersha explained.

"I take it the cook books we gave you were useful?" Salamandinay asked as she sat at the table with Rosalie and Chris, followed by Vivian.

"Yes!" Momoka enthusiastically replied. "Not only have we learned of some of the errors we may have been making in our curry, we've found new ways to prepare it that may be even better."

The group shared a collective gasp, and Vivian asked, "Better? Is it really possible?"

"It's ready," Ersha said as she turned to the table, setting the pan down on a trivet. Immediately all eyes were on the red-orange sauce of this new dish. "It's called Tikka Masala," she explained. "It can be made any number of ways, but we've prepared ours with chicken, and cubed cheese."

Momoka handed out plates and utensils, and then ladled a portion for everyone. The room was quickly filled with sounds of ecstasy filled culinary enjoyment, moans and groans of absolute delight of the delectable meal.

"Oh! One more thing!" Ersha called as she stepped to another oven. She removed several round and thin pieces of bread from the oven, just about the size of serving plates, and cut them into slices. "Try this with the sauce and chicken!" she exclaimed as she passed the plate of bread to her friends.

As they all took slices of the bread, it would be Vivian who again commented, "Its bread, but…" she looked to the bright pink hue in the middle of the bread and took a bit. Her eyes lit up and she shouted, "…its full of cherries! And coconut!"

"Have it with the sauce!" Momoka insisted. "The combination was said to be one of the greatest combinations of flavor in the world."

Rosalie and Chris were the first to make the dip, and take the first bite. Their eyes lit up as well, and Chris commented in awe, "It's like…falling in love…all over again."

"Hey!" Rosalie spat. Chris smiled and leaned to give Rosalie a kiss, quelling her dissatisfaction, then Rosalie spoke of the food as well, "It is sublime. If only we'd had these books on Arzenal. What we were all used to eating, and _liked_ eating; to think that it could have been _this_ good with just a little more."

"And now we can have it whenever we want at Tusk and Ange's cafe!" Vivian exclaimed, her fork high in the air.

Salamandinay perked up at that last comment. She set her fork down, centered on Momoka, Ersha, and Vivian, and asked, "Speaking of the café, are you three prepared for tomorrow?"

"You bet!" Momoka said.

"The baked goods are just finishing now, and we have everything set aside to create a much larger portion of this meal for tomorrow," Ersha added.

Salamandinay smiled, and Rosalie asked as she lowered her fork, "Are you sure about this?"

"It is a matter of our pride, Rosalie," Salamandinay explained with a grin. "What has begun must be concluded."

"But, is it really necessary?" Chris asked. "Can't you just…can't you just call it a draw?"

Again Salamandinay grinned, and gave a wink, "Do you think Ange would ever allow a draw?"

* * *

In Hilda's room, the red head lay on her back, her hands held down above her head, and her lips pouting for air. Beside her, Ange lay on her side, propped up on her elbow, her left hand gently holding Hilda's wrists together. The blonde smiled happily at Hilda's exhausted reaction, and asked, "So, about those limits?"

Hilda smiled through her heavy breathing, and finally opened her eyes to observe Ange's smiling face. "I never thought this could happen, Ange," she said. "Us, together, outside of Arzenal, and in a world that accepts us for who, and what we are."

Ange's face took on a more serious expression and she asked, "Are you sure you're okay with the relationship we share?"

Hilda too settled her face somewhat as she replied. "Of course I'd be happiest of all to have you to myself. But, it's hardly fair for me to keep you from someone you want, _especially_ if that someone doesn't mind sharing you with another woman."

Ange lowered her lips to Hilda's and placed her right hand on the red head's cheek, gently caressing her. She pulled away a second later and explained, "If he were to disapprove, I would simply tell him, it is this arrangement, or none at all."

"Ange, I-"

She placed a finger to Hilda's lips and interrupted, "I told you I would need you in this world too, Hilda, and I meant it." Again Hilda's eyes filled with tears and Ange carefully wiped them. "Don't cry," she said with a smile. "There is nothing more to fear in this life, and nothing more to want for. Do you know what life is when it is spent free, and in the company of those who love you?"

"What?" Hilda asked with a smile.

"Paradise, of course," Ange replied, placing a final kiss on her lips this evening. "Now, get some rest; tomorrow we go to war."

With that, Ange let go of Hilda's wrists, and stood from the tatami. Just as Tusk had earlier, Hilda watched as Ange slipped her robe on, and tied it in front. She offered Hilda one last smile, and as she got to the door, called back to her, "Good night, Hilda."

"Good night, Ange," Hilda replied.

* * *

Ange stepped through the door, and after sliding it closed behind her, leaned back against the wall beside the door, her head tilted back to the wall as well. She smiled in complete contentment of her evening, when she heard the less pleasant sound of a woman crying. Her expression dulled and she followed the sound, not that she needed to. She knew exactly where those cries came from, and two doors away, gave a knock.

"Salia?" Ange quietly asked at the door.

A scuffle came from within the room, and a moment later, the shoji slid open, revealing Salia's face. Her cheeks were red, her eyes bloodshot, though she spoke as confidently as she could, "Hello, Ange. It's late, is there something-"

"Are you okay?" Ange interrupted.

"I'm fine," she said, her face selling her out completely.

"You can talk to us, Salia," Ange said. "You don't _have_ to get through this alone."

"Yes, I do," she said, turning her eyes from Ange. "It was my blindness, my stubbornness that allowed this to happen; the responsibility is mine."

"No," Ange sternly said, her eyes flaring in anger. Salia looked up to her as she spoke, "Blame for Jill's death can be placed on any number of heads, my own included. Embryo got inside your head; we _all_ made it easy for him. None of us appreciated you for the leader you were, and for that _I_ am sorry."

"I should have known more about the world we were in. About Villkiss, about you, and why you were able to control it so well," Salia said. "That alone, maybe…" her tears betrayed her as she continued, "…maybe it would have changed things. Changed my attitude towards you and…her."

"It was a mistake for both of us to not tell you, and I'm sorry," Ange said.

They were silent for a moment, and it would be Salia who broke that silence. "She was happy in the end," she said. "She told me she was sorry for the way she treated me, but, right up until the end, it seemed that the last thing to concern her was the war." Ange looked to her inquisitively, and Salia finished her thought, "I think she knew, that if I had brought her back, and all of us were together once more…" Salia wiped her tears and smile, "…I think she knew we would win, no matter what."

Ange stepped to the threshold and wrapped her arms around Salia, and Salia did the same to Ange. "She knew, Ange. She knew, and because of that, she closed her eyes in peace."

Ange too let tears from her eyes as she held her friend. "Her dream was secure. What she wanted most in life, she knew we would give her."

"I miss her so much, Ange!" Salia cried aloud.

Ange held her tighter still, and shut her eyes as she spoke, "I do too." She relinquished her grip on Salia, and held her by her shoulders, looking into her eyes, "When my mother died, she told me to keep on living no matter what; I think that is what Jill… Alektra, would have wanted for you, Salia. The greatest way you can honor her memory is to live the life of freedom she wanted for us all."

Salia shut her eyes tight, squeezing the tears out, and replied, "I will. Of course I will."

"Get some rest," Ange said. "Tomorrow, I will need you." Salia looked to her in amazement and Ange explained, "You didn't really think I'd allow a man to compete with five girls, did you?"

"Thank you, Ange," Salia said, her head bowed low.

Ange placed a kiss on Salia's forehead, causing her eyes to burst open, and Ange commented, "Get some rest."

Salia nodded and as Ange stepped back from the door, Salia offered, "Good night, Ange."

"You too, Salia."

* * *

At long last, Ange snuck back into her room, a full ninety minutes later. Once again, she slid her robe off and joined her lover on their futon. Tusk was long asleep, and deeply so at that. She wondered for a moment if she should wake him. She truly could have gone for that second round, though after her conversation with Salia, she was feeling just a bit more somber. Perhaps just enough to ignore her wants, and focus on the memories of a woman, an enemy, a leader, and most of all, a fallen friend.

* * *

_And thus ends chapter one :) More to come in the next few days :) A big thanks to The Horsemen for giving this a read, as always ^_^_

_Thanks for reading, and see you soon,_  
_-jm_


	2. Chapter 2

_And hello again :)_

_Chapter 2: START!_

* * *

From atop the Hustle 1 building, Salamandinay, Kaname and Naga watched as Ange, Hilda, Salia, and Tusk approached in their respective machines. "Four on three?" Naga asked. "I see they have no intention of playing by the rules."

Salamandinay smiled and turned to her comrades, "I'm sure one of them is here simply to observe." She turned to look back to the approaching machines, focusing on Tusk's transport machine, "In this case, I'd say Tusk-dono will be watching, and it will be us three girls, against Ange…" she squinted and finished her thought with a grin, "…Hilda, and Salia."

"Lucky for him, wouldn't you say?" Kaname asked. Naga and Salamandinay turned to her and she commented, "Oh come on, a human male watching six girls compete, probably in various states of undress? Seems too good to be true, doesn't it?"

Salamandinay turned back to the machines as they descended to the rooftop, "Oh, I wouldn't worry; Tusk only has eyes for Ange."

The Villkiss touched down on the rooftop first, followed by her friend's three machines. The three Ryushinki of Salamandinay and her friends sat opposite them, and a second later, the Villkiss' hatch opened revealing Ange in much more relaxed attire. She wore a white t-shirt with blue jean shorts, her hair tied back in a low ponytail. She leapt from the machine carrying a bag in one hand, and smiling wide. Hilda followed in similar manner, dressed in a cherry red tank top, and knee-length pink skirt. She also carried a bag, and for a change, her twin tails were wrangled into a single large ponytail. Salia was next to join them, also sporting a single ponytail versus her typical twin tails. She wore a white tank top, and a pair of black sweat shorts, and also carried a bag. Lastly, Tusk disembarked his transport machine, dressed as simply as can be in blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt.

As they approached their dragon friends, Ange couldn't even be bothered to put on her tough-girl face. She was happy to be here, and excited for the day they had planned. "Good morning, Salako!" she said with a light bow, which the rest of her "team" performed as well.

The dragons greeted her accordingly, and in unison at that, all bowing at the same time, and offering, "Good morning, team norma!"

Weeks ago, they may have taken offense to the comment, but here, and now? It hardly mattered. A light musing on a world since gone, and if nothing else, a little bit of a chiding for Ange's "Salako" comment. Ange and company shared a laugh at the comment, feeling their bodies get lighter through laughter. Laughing at who the world once told them they were.

Salamandinay turned her attention to the bags Ange, Hilda, and Salia carried, and commented, "So it is to be girls versus girls, I assume?"

"Right!" Hilda confirmed.

"And what will you be doing, Tusk-dono?" Salamandinay asked.

"Ah…I'm just here to watch, and make sure Ange is safe."

"Why would she not be?" Kaname asked.

"I remember how this went last time," Tusk said. "Granted, many of the activities were simple, some of them were rather dangerous. Like the car racing or the-"

"Bathing suit twister?" Naga spat.

Tusk's cheeks instantly turned red and he raised a hand behind his head. "Um… yes."

Ange turned to Tusk looking less than amused. "You're not to watch," she said, bringing him to look completely shocked and disappointed.

"But how will I call out the moves?" he asked.

"You need to see what's going on to tell us where to put our bodies?" Hilda asked.

"Our nearly naked…" Salia said.

"…sweaty…" Kaname added.

"…supple…" Salamandinay also added.

"…bodies?" Ange concluded.

Tusk's body tensed and he looked up to the sky, far and away from any of the women that surrounded him. His cheeks were nearly as red as Hilda's hair, and innumerous beads of sweat ran down his forehead. Ange approached out of the range of his vision, and placed a hand on his cheek, "Very well, you can watch me, but only me."

Just as it seemed Tusk might explode, the six girls all burst out into a loud laugh. They'd had him good, and now, it was time to get things started.

"Ladies, to the locker room!" Salamandinay called. "First up: bowling!"

* * *

In the main hall of the Hustle 1, Ange, Hilda, and Salia occupied the first lane, while Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname occupied the second. Ange was up, and beside her, Salamandinay waited for her rival to take her turn. It was no simple affair, though, taking a turn. Not in a world where machines did battle in the sky. Ange wound up, a guttural growl building in the pit of her stomach, and took her stride to the line. She let out her roar, giving the ball a strong flick, and rocketing it down the lane, dead-on for the single pin she needed to complete her spare.

For such serious technique, and supreme concentration, as the pin struck the back of the alley, Ange leapt in the air, her right fist high as she screamed, "Yes!" She landed, turned to Salamandinay, and spat, "Beat that, Salako!"

Salamandinay maintained her cool as she always had. Her form was perfect as she held the ball before her, lining up her shot in her mind, versus the raw brutality of Ange's throw. She took her steps, swinging the ball behind her and letting it rip with a small "yip." The roll was smoother than Ange's, and where Ange had to pick up a spare, Salamandinay's more civilized, and focused effort earned her a strike.

Ange watched on, growling slightly to herself, when Hilda sauntered past her. She raised a finger to Ange's chin as she walked by, looking back over her shoulder as she whispered to her lover, "Leave it to me."

Ange's cheeks turned red, and as Tusk watched on, red and frustrated beyond belief, he thought to himself, _This is terribly unfair_.

On the Dragon's side, Naga stepped to the line as well. As she fingered and lifted her ball from the return, she eyed up Hilda. Their eyes narrowed on one another, Naga asked, "Are you ready, Hildegard?"

Hilda's lips cracked in an angry frown, before quickly settling into a devious grin, "Whenever you are, Nagamune."

Naga wore her surprise on her face, and as she stood startled, Hilda let out a roar, and with virtually no effort or planning, launched her ball down the alley. It screeched across the polished wooden surface, nailing the pins just right to put them all down. All five of the girls, and even Tusk were all astounded by her performance. As she sat back in her seat, she gestured to Naga and called, "We're waiting…" She smirked her oh-so devious smirk and finished, "…Nagamune."

With that Naga took her steps, but as she reached the line her foot slipped. She let out a screech and fell flat on her back, her ball ending up in the gutter. Her eyes opened a second later, revealing Kaname and Salamandinay, and she asked, "Who told her my full name?" They both shrugged their shoulders and helped their friend up.

Salia was next up for Ange's team, and as she stood from her seat, Ange gave her a pat on the back, "Good luck, Salia."

She turned and looked back to Ange, smiling warmly for her friend. It wasn't much, but in that moment, that humble smile expressed many things. She stepped to the return and tried several of the balls before finding one that was weighted comfortably for her. Opposite her, Kaname too found a ball, and asked, "So, you've never done this before, right?"

"I've never seen anything like this," Salia said. "I grew up on Arzenal, so even if there was something like this in the outside world, I never knew it."

Kaname looked down the lane as the pins reset, "I've been here before. I helped Princess Salamandinay with some of her work here, but I've never actually tried it."

Salia smiled, "Well good luck to the both of us."

Kaname grinned in return, and with a gesture from Salia, lined up her shot. She took her steps to the line and let the ball loose, not with the same fury as Ange, or Hilda, but softer and more focused, much like Salamandinay. Her efforts were rewarded with a strike, and a moment later, Salia focused on her target and set off. However, just as Naga had put a foot wrong, Salia did as well and the next thing she knew, she was on her back.

Salia blinked bringing Ange and Hilda into view and commented, "Sorry, I don't think I'll be much help with this challenge, Ange."

Ange merely smiled. "I can ask for nothing more than your best, Salia," she said as she offered her a hand.

The competition continued for ten frames; one full game of bowling. The results at the end? Two team totals of 470; a dead heat.

"My arms hurt," Naga whined.

"Mine too," Salia said.

Salamandinay, however, grinned. "Perhaps our next event will see the two of you in less demanding roles."

"Hmmm?" they both hummed in unison.

* * *

From the pit lane of the dedicated racetrack on the land just above the Hustle 1 building, the sound of four formula cars echoed wildly. Clad in a full race suit, Ange feathered the throttle of the V10 behind her giving a raucous, eighteen thousand rpm bark. Beside her, Salamandinay did the same, the smaller turbo V8 in her chassis sounding a bit more refined. Behind them, Hilda and Kaname did the same, snapping the throttles of their racing engines.

Over their networked headsets, Kaname commented, "I'm not sure how this works."

"Me neither," Hilda added. "I'm not sure I'll be much help here, Ange."

Ange looked over her shoulder to Hilda, then to her side at Salamandinay, "Five laps to familiarize ourselves? What do you think?"

"Of course," Salamandinay replied.

From the pit wall, Naga and Salia stood with clipboards and matching headsets of their own. "Drivers ready?" Salia asked.

"Yes!" Ange and Salamandinay shouted, over Hilda and Kaname's less-than-enthusiastic replies.

"Begin the formation laps!" Naga called.

The engines revved and bogged, but eventually all four cars were rolling through pit lane. Hilda looked through the visor of her helmet at the myriad of buttons and dials on the steering wheel, completely and totally confused. She keyed the radio button and asked, "Ange? One more time, how does this work?"

Ange smiled in her helmet. "When the five lights on the wheel are all red, pull up on the paddle on the right, and that will give you the next gear. The throttle and brake you're comfortable with?"

"Yes," she replied.

"When you brake, pull the left paddle, this will drop you to the next lower gear," Ange explained. "Listen to the engine, Hilda. The sound it makes when you pull the next gear, it is the sound you should listen for as you drop down gears."

"I think I understand," Hilda said.

"Stick with me for these five laps," Ange said. "Listen and feel the engine and the car; you can do this, I know you can."

"I'll do my best," Hilda said, her cheeks red in her helmet.

Inside Kaname's helmet, the situation was less collected. "Salamandinay-sama! I have no idea what to do!"

"Relax, Kaname," the princess calmly said. "Follow me closely. Driving one of these isn't all that different from piloting the Ryushinki. Feel what the car wants. If it is struggling, drop down a gear. If it won't accelerate, step up a gear."

"I'll…I'll try…" Kaname said with fear in her voice. She pulled the downshift paddle as they exited the pit and pulled onto open tarmac, and let out a yelp at the sound the engine made.

Ange in the mean time took off with Hilda in tow. Having experienced these vehicles once before, Ange was grinning ear-to-ear at the sensation. The sound and force of it all; it was immense. She pulled away rapidly at first, before reeling herself in to allow Hilda to follow. She keyed the radio to speak to Hilda, "Watch the way my car moves. Stay to the outside of a turn, and when the sharpest point of the corner becomes visible, aim for it."

As she described it, she apexed a corner in front of Hilda and the red head followed suit. She smiled in her helmet as she cleanly left the apex, and Ange called over the radio, "That was perfect. Does the car feel okay? Does shifting make sense?"

Hilda pulled the downshift paddle, watching as the lights on the wheel lit, and then pulled the upshift paddle extinguishing the lights until she ran up on them once again. "I think I've got it," she called back to Ange.

However, in Kaname's car, "Salamandinay-sama!"

"Relax!" Salamandinay barked. "Panicking will get you nowhere!"

"This is terrifying!" Kaname called back.

"How can you pilot the Ryushinki but not this simple machine?" Salamandinay asked.

"The Ryushinki isn't this violent!" Kaname called back as she struggled to keep the car on the road.

Before long, the five formation laps were up, and they lined their cars up on the starting line, four across. They all looked across to one another, and over their radios, Salia called, "Ready?"

Naga counted them down, and finally shouted, "Go!"

The cars took off at a monstrous pace, tearing through the field with Ange and Salamandinay well ahead of Hilda, and Hilda positively trouncing Kaname. "I almost feel bad for her, Ange," Hilda remarked over the radio as she watched Kaname in her mirrors.

"This is war, Hilda!" Ange shouted.

However, as she made her decree of war, Salamandinay clipped the apex of the incoming corner and stole the lead from Ange. "Dammit!" Ange shouted. She dropped down a gear and planted the accelerator, returning the favor as she dove in front of Salamandinay.

Salamandinay growled in her helmet, and over her radio, Ange's voice rang out, "Come on, Salako! Make this interesting!" With that, she grinned and chased off after Ange at an even faster pace.

* * *

Four laps into their ten-lap stint, Salia radioed to Ange, "Your tires are going to go! You need to come in!"

"_I can't!" _Ange shouted. _"Not now!"_

Salia peered to her left at Naga who was writing notes and checking numbers fast as could be. She was clearly spooked, and Salia called back, "Salamandinay will be in this lap as well; if you both pit the same time, so long as nothing goes wrong, you'll both go back out as you are now."

"_Alright,"_ Ange replied.

Moments later, Ange dove into the pits with Salamandinay just behind her. The cars coasted to a halt in front of their respective garages, complete with robotic pit crews, and sprung up on their automated jack stands. The robotic crews swapped wheels and tires for the two of them incredibly quickly, and both cars collapsed to the pavement seconds later. Over their headsets, the sound of Salia and Naga's voices roared, "Go! Go! Go!"

They pulled out onto the field with Ange in the lead, and Salamandinay close behind. Just as the dragon princess attempted a pass on a long straight, Ange cut across the road, blocking her. "That's cheating, Ange!" Salamandinay barked.

"All is fair in love and war, Salako!" Ange shouted back.

Salamandinay finally wore some aggression on her face, and that's when she saw Kaname's car coming up in front of them. They were about to lap her, and that's when she saw the opportunity. She jumped down one gear, and moved to the right of Kaname's car, while Ange was forced to go left. As they came around her, Salamandinay extracted every last rev of her engine, pulling in front of Ange.

Three laps later, it was over. First place net Salamandinay ten points, while second earned Ange seven. However, the four points Hilda earned in third, and single point Kaname earned in fourth, meant they were once again locked in a dead heat.

As they jumped out of their cars, Kaname prostrated herself in front of Salamandinay. "I'm so sorry, princess! It's all my fault."

Salamandinay, however, just smiled. "It's okay, Kaname," she said. "We still have one key event to go."

"You mean?" Kaname asked, her eyes opened wide in fear.

"Bikini twister!" Ange and Hilda shouted, leaping into the air.

* * *

In the main hall of Hustle 1, Tusk stood in front of the device, which called the positions for the players. As he was before, he stood tense, blushing, and sweating. Ange had changed into her red and black bikini from months ago during the Festa at Arzenal, as had Hilda and Salia. Hilda wore a black and pink two-piece, and Salia a more modest blue and white. The dragons too wore bikinis, an aqua two-piece with white straps for Kaname, a black and purple two-piece for Naga, and Salamandinay donned her red bikini from her and Ange's first bout of twister.

"Is this really necessary?" Salia asked, her hands clinging to her more meager assets as she blushed in embarrassment.

"It is important to have full range of motion," Salamandinay said, spreading her arms and twisting her body to show Salia.

"But it's so…" Salia began, only for Ange to surprise her from behind, her hands finding the two things Salia was most embarrassed about.

Salia squeaked in shock and surprise, while Ange finished her thought for her, "…revealing, Salia?"

"Hey! Hands off!" Hilda called. "You can put those hands on me, and no one else!"

"Hey, wait a-"

"Silence!" Hilda shouted, interrupting Tusk. "Do you _want_ me to crush you like I did once before?"

Tusk turned red and both of his hands moved in front of his parts, protecting them from Hilda. "That's right!" Hilda remarked. She turned back to Ange and Salia, the latter of which whom was now squealing with laughter as Ange tickled her to breathlessness.

"Ahem!" Salamandinay called, ceasing the hilarity. "If we may begin?" The girls all separated themselves, and nodded in agreement. Salamandinay turned to Tusk and asked, "If you would?"

He hit the switch and the first order came up, "Ange." His lover stood at attention, and he continued, "Left foot; red."

She stood on one foot as required, and he made the next call, "Salamandinay. Right foot; black."

Salamandinay followed as well, and Tusk continued to make the calls. It wasn't long before the six girls were atop one another, in most uncomfortable positions. Kaname's butt had ended up in Salamandinay's face, and Hilda's breasts in Salia's face, making the girl even redder in embarrassment. It only made sense that as the calls came down the pike, Salia, easily the most awkward of the bunch fell first.

"Dammit!" she shouted.

"Salia, we ask that you step away from the mat!" Tusk said, attempting to be as professional as possible.

"Whose side are you on?" she shouted as she walked to the nearby chairs and wrapped herself in a towel. "Stupid bathing suit," she muttered. However, as she approached the chairs, she noticed an empty bucket at the entrance to the locker rooms. She wore a devious grin as she tip-toed over to the locker room, taking the bucket inside with her.

"Ange!" Tusk called. "Right hand; white."

Ange just barely made the transition, destabilizing Salamandinay for a second. "No tails, Salako!" Ange called.

Salamandinay swayed, and just barely failed to catch herself. She crashed into Ange's chest, face-first. While this caused Ange's cheeks to turn a bright pink, Hilda's ire flew through the roof once again. "You too?" she barked. "Get your face out of those boobs!"

Tusk's hand flew to his nose, stifling a potential bleed-out, and Salamandinay twisted to fall away, out of Ange's cleavage. The dragon princess took in a deep breath, and just as it seemed the game could return to normal, a voice roared, "Stupid bathing suits!"

Salia heaved the now full bucket towards her friends, saturating them all, and causing them all to fall to the mat. Immediately, hands flew to assets to cover them up, though Hilda and Ange didn't seem especially concerned. "I guess we'll have to start over, Tusk," Ange said, though with no response. "Tusk?" she again asked. However, when she looked to the floor just by where he had been standing, she found him slumped over, blood seeping from both nostrils.

Hilda and Ange both let out a sigh, while Salamandinay righted herself and commented with a sigh, "Another draw."

* * *

Above the Hustle 1, in the many fields of this sports park, the girls and a still unconscious Tusk laid out in the grass. Not far off, the Villkiss, Ragna mails, and Ryushinki also sat dormant, their transportation to this more remote field. Ange wore her bikini top, though with her blue jeans from earlier, while Hilda and Salia had changed back into their tank tops. Conversely, the dragons had elected to keep their bikini tops on as well, though had also changed into more conservative leg wear.

"Well now what?" Ange groaned.

"I'm too tired to do anything else," Kaname said.

"Me too," Salia added.

"I'm good for a bit more, but not much," Hilda commented.

"It's a shame we couldn't play your Laria, Ange," Salamandinay said.

"Hmmm?" Ange asked as she propped herself up to look to Salamandinay.

"All of these games were clearly in our favor because we are the ones who restored them," she explained. "It would be nice to try a new sport."

Ange smiled as she lay back down in the grass. "It was a lot of fun," she said.

"And none of you are Norma anymore, so you can all play as you wish," Kaname said.

"That's true, but we don't have the machines we need to…" Ange's eyes opened wide. It was true; they did not have the vehicles typically used in a game of Laria. However, they _did_ have six trans-dimensional battle machines.

* * *

_And that's all for chapter two :) Chapter three will have a bit more gaming, and a bit of relaxation for the ladies, after a long day of excitement :)_

_As always, thank you for reading :)_  
_-jm_


	3. Chapter 3

_Go-go Gadget chapter 3!_

* * *

In the middle of what was once a football field, Ange stood beside an easel, the rules of Laria laid out for everyone. Behind her, the six machines sat in wait. War machines capable of manipulating space and time itself, and now, they would be used to play a game. In front of Ange, the five girls, and a thoroughly confused Tusk, sat in various ways, listening intently as she explained the rules a second time.

"So, are there any questions?" Ange asked. Salamandinay raised her hand, wearing a disappointed expression, and Ange asked, "Salako?

"Was it necessary to destroy my field?" the Freya princess asked.

Ange turned, looking to the rather large hole where one of the goal posts was once anchored. She had used the Villkiss to move the goal several hundred yards back, and crudely fill the remaining hole with dirt. "Ah…" Ange began, lifting her hand behind her head. "…because we're going to be playing with our machines, it was necessary to make the field longer to accommodate their size, and broader movements."

"I see," Salamandinay replied, still looking rather upset.

"Are there any other questions?" Ange asked, feeling more than a bit foolish.

Hilda raised her hand, and Ange asked, "Hilda?"

"Can we forget all the stuff about being timed?" the red head asked. "Seems it would make things too complicated, and detract from the fun."

Ange smiled, "I think that would be okay." She looked to everyone else and asked, "Anyone else?"

Naga raised her hand and asked, "How does the game begin?"

Ange wore a devious smirk, and looked to Tusk. He had seen that look before, and knew this might not end well for him.

* * *

At the relocated goal, Hilda's machine stood, its hatch open, and its pilot standing in wait with a large Laria stick in hand. Opposite her, Kaname's Ryushinki stood at the other goal, Kaname also standing at the ready. Halfway to the center of the field on Hilda's side, Salia's Ragna mail hovered in flight mode, its hatch also open, and Salia ready with her Laria stick as well. Likewise, Naga waited in roughly the same spot on the Dragon's side of the field. In the left corner beside Hilda, Ange hovered the Villkiss in flight mode, while on the opposite end to Kaname's left, Salamandinay waited in her Ryushinki.

In the center of the field, like an ant in a field, Tusk stood, more than a little fearful of the impending chaos. With the size of the field taken, and the rate at which the machines moved, he would have approximately one tenth of a second to evacuate the field after the toss. He swallowed hard, sweat dripping down his forehead. His fingers gripped the small rubber ball, and he called out, "Players ready?"

He waited five seconds, and with no comment otherwise, he shook his head, and tossed the ball into the air, "GO!"

Instantly, Ange and Salamandinay charged towards the center of the field, the wake of their machines launching Tusk from the field like a rag doll. He landed on his back, as predicted, and let out a groan, "That worked just about as well as I'd hoped." As he looked up to the game, he grinned and called out, "Go Ange!"

His woman had gained control of the ball, using the Villkiss' maneuverability to sneak in _just_ ahead of Salamandinay. The dragon princess growled and called over her headset, "Naga! Dive! Go!"

Her comrade followed the order instinctively, chasing after Ange at full speed. From behind Naga, Salia chased as well, and called over her headset, "Ange! She's right on top of you, be-"

But the warning was too late. Naga flipped her Ryushinki upside down, and deftly took the ball from Ange. "Got it!" she shouted.

"I'm coming to guard!" Salamandinay shouted.

Within seconds, they were staring down Hilda, and the red head had zero intention of letting that ball penetrate her defenses. She grit her teeth, and as Naga took her shot, Hilda flicked the controls with her right hand, extending her left, and the Laria stick just far enough to catch it.

"Dammit!" Naga shouted.

In Hilda's machine, however, the red head spun in place and called out, "Salia! Get ready!" She stopped suddenly, launching the ball to Salia, only to be intercepted by Salamandinay. "Gah!" Hilda shouted, and adjusted her position to prepare for another attempt on the goal.

However, just as the princess attempted to take the shot, Ange dove in front of her, forcing her to retreat. "Ange!" Salamandinay shouted. "Is it in the rules to allow that sort of thing?"

Ange smiled, "We eliminated the time limits, we might as well modify the rules and make it this land's first new sport!"

"In that case…" Salamandinay began. She tossed the ball high into the air and switched her Ryushinki to assault mode.

"What the…?" Ange asked, only to watch Salamandinay snatch the ball out of the air, and rocket it to the goal, out of Hilda's reach, and well past the point of bothering to retrieve it.

"Point! Dragons!" Tusk called.

Ange turned to her lover and barked, "Whose side are you on?"

"But, Ange, I-"

"Do you ever want to do those things to me again?" she spat. Tusk gasped and she addressed his concern accordingly, "Then keep the obvious down over there!" She looked over her shoulder and called, "Hilda! New ball!"

Her other lover threw Ange a fresh ball and called back, "I'm sorry, Ange; I wasn't ready."

"It's okay, Hilda," she said. She looked to the field and keyed everyone's headset in, "Okay, new rules; no more sticks. Manipulate your machine's form to grab the ball, and throw it. Sound good?"

"Let's do it!" they shouted in unison, for the most part at least.

They reset their positions, and as Tusk flipped the scorecard to mark the Dragon's point, Ange set her machine down near him to hand him the next ball. "Ange, I-"

"Quiet!" she yelled. However, her anger was quickly overridden with a grin, "You better still want to do those things to me!"

"Of course I do!" Tusk shouted. He hopped up onto the wing of the Villkiss, offering his lips to her, which she happily accepted in a quick kiss. "Go on; win, Ange!"

"No problem," she said. "Now…" she turned around, engaged the Villkiss' assault mode, and ran towards center field, "…let's do this!"

* * *

"Time!" Ange called with just two minutes left in the final period. The dragon's Ryushinki all remained on their side of the field, while Ange and Salia huddled around Hilda. _All_ of the girls were gasping for breath, and even bore more than a few bumps and bruises. Hilda bled from the corner of her lips, and at seeing her lover injured, Ange asked, "Are you okay, Hilda?"

"I'll be fine," the red head said with a weak smile. "I'm completely exhausted, Ange. I don't know how much more I have to give."

"Me too," Salia added, also bearing her fair share of bruises. "I've piloted this machine for hours on end, I know it like the back of my hand, but I can barely _move_ my hands."

"I'm beat too," Ange said. "We can't just give up, there's just two minutes to go."

Hilda looked to the scorecards by Tusk and commented, "Ten, ten; tied again."

"I know you don't want this to end on another tie, Ange," Salia said.

"But I'd rather a tie than a loss," she said. She smiled through the pain and gave her order, "Forget trying to make the last point; we have control of the ball, all we have to do is keep it away from them for another one-hundred and twenty seconds; we can do it. I know we can, we've all been through far worse. What do you say?"

"Let's do it," Hilda said.

"Right," Salia added.

The fists of their machines met with a clang and they took their positions on the field. The dragons promptly took their positions back as well, and Salamandinay asked, "We continue?"

"We finish it, Salako," Ange said with a smile.

"You truly are an amazing opponent, Ange," Salamandinay said. "You, your friends, you honor us with your spirit."

Ange observed the face of her opponent. A princess as she once was, yet tarnished by dirt, blood, and even the grass of the field they played on. She was a leader of the people, among the people, and not afraid to get roughed up for the honor of those people. She grinned behind her helmet and addressed her friend, "It _is_ an honor, Salamandinay-sama. Now, are you ready?"

"Ready!" the dragons called out at once.

"Norma, ready?" Ange asked her team.

They too responded with a resounding, "Ready," and Ange darted off, again relying on the Villkiss' agility to dart around Salamandinay's Ryushinki. Her speed towards the Dragon's goal was surreal, followed closely behind by Salamandinay, Salia, and Naga. However, as she approached the goal, she called over her headset, "Salia, are you ready?"

"Breaking away, now!" she called back, and darted off to her right.

Ange slammed the machine's right leg into the earth, pivoting all at once and launched the ball to Salia, whom made an excellent catch. With Naga and Salamandinay on Ange's tail, Salia had a clear run at the goal, and rocketed the ball towards Kaname's machine.

Ange and Hilda watched on as though the ball moved in slow motion. Kaname was on the move, that much was clear, but having prepared to guard against Ange, she had to make it back to the other side of the goal to block Salia's shot. She wasn't going to make it, she could see it clearly, and with seconds almost gone, made her last ditch effort. She pulled the sword from behind her machine and whipped it across the field. It was a one-in-a-million shot, but it worked, and the ball was deflected from the dragon's goal.

While Salamandinay and Naga let out a cheer, Hilda, Ange, and Salia could only smile. It wasn't the victory they all wished for, but it wasn't the loss none of them wanted for one another either. From center-right field, Tusk stood cheering on his own. Ange could only smile as she watched him, _What a buffoon, but he's my buffoon._

* * *

They set their machines down in the center of the field and jumped out on foot. They all looked ragged and worse for wear, almost as though they truly had been through a battle, but still approached one another, offering each and everyone a handshake.

"You did well for a sport you've never played before," Ange said with a smile.

"I don't think that was a sport anyone has ever played before," Salamandinay replied. She turned to Tusk and called, "Tusk-dono?"

"Yes? Salamandinay-sama?" he answered.

"You can return to the palace if you like," she said.

"Ehhhhh?!"

"Nothing left for us girls to do, except get cleaned up," she explained. "I promise we'll return Ange to you as soon as we can."

Again, he lifted his hand behind his head, and answered, "Of course, I'll see you all later tonight then!" He headed back towards where his machine was docked, talking to himself as he did so. "Get cleaned up, nothing I could possibly be interested. Not that I almost died serving that ball, you'd think the least they could do is-"

"We can all hear you, Tusk!" Ange shouted.

He let out a loud contrived laugh, "I mean I should go check on Vivian, Momoka, and Ersha to make sure things went well at the café today!"

"He's a good man, Ange," Salamandinay said as they watched him walk off.

"My knight," Ange said with a smile.

"If not a bit of a pervert," Hilda clarified.

They all shared a laugh and Salamandinay offered, "What do we say? To the hot springs?"

"Yes!" they all shouted in relief.

* * *

In the full moon of the early evening, the girls all resided just along the edge of the hot springs. Naga and Kaname lathered each other's hair, as did Salia and Salamandinay, the lot of them laughing and smiling as they had some simple fun together. Hilda and Ange on the other hand were a bit more…physical. While their behavior never became terribly inappropriate, there were only so many "accidental" touches, and "accidental" kisses, that could have happened before it became obvious they weren't just washing one another. Ange made sure to pay extra special, and particularly careful attention to Hilda's wounded lip. Nevertheless, after cleaning up, the girls all retreated to the hot spring to relax.

"That's nice," Hilda said, her eyes shut in supreme relaxation. "Much warmer than the spring on Arzenal, neh? Salia?"

"Much," Salia confirmed, also wearing a wide smile.

"Because of our location on the earth, the springs come to a much higher temperature," Salamandinay explained. "Some of them can be dangerous, but others like this one are simply sublime," she said, allowing her head to rest against the stones that surrounded the spring.

"I can stay here all night," Ange said, a serene smile on her lips.

"You know what Vivian would say?" Hilda asked.

"Too much soaking isn't good for you either," Salia answered.

Ange frowned, and Kaname commented, "It's true. The heat can harm you if you expose yourself to it for too prolonged a period of time."

Hilda slid along the stone, and wrapped her arm around Ange. "I can always warm you later if you like?"

"Ah! Evening intercourse again?" Salamandinay asked with a bright smile.

Ange chuckled, and turned to Hilda, smiling warmly as she replied, "Perhaps if my lady isn't too tired once we return to the palace."

"And what of your man?" Naga asked, also grinning deviously.

"The struggles I face," Ange said with a closed-eye smile, tilting her head back to the stones.

As the words crossed her lips, a familiar, yet still slightly uneasy sound pierced the night air. They all looked to the sky to find a gargantuan male dragon gliding through the air, with a smaller female dragon flying just behind it. The group of girls all looked to the sky, though while Ange, Hilda, and Salia all wore curious looks, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname smiled. For a moment, they silently watched as the male and female swept through the air, bedazzled by the beauty of their aerial dance.

"It's beautiful," Salia said.

"Is it a ritual?" Ange asked.

Salamandinay turned to her rival and replied, "Indeed it is."

That was when Salia's romantic heart grew even more excited. "It's a lover's dance, isn't it?" she beamed.

"That's right," Kaname said. "All male and female dragons perform such a dance. It is a courting ritual that has been a part of our culture for countless years."

"Wait," Hilda commented. "So it's a mating ritual?"

"Right!" Salamandinay said, congratulatory of Hilda's assessment.

"Doesn't that mean…" Ange's words fell off as the male dragon took hold of the smaller female dragon.

Simultaneously, Ange, Hilda, and Salia's faces all bore expressions of complete and total mortification as the dragons began their mating right in front of them, still in the air no less. In the mean time, Salamandinay and company smiled wide as could be as they watched the dragon's mating.

"I want to look away, but I can't," Ange said in awe.

"Me neither," Hilda said.

"Same here," Salia said. "And I usually like this sort of-"

Once again, they all let out a disgusted groan at a change in what they were seeing, though still looked on one again after the initial shock wore off.

"What's wrong?" Salamandinay asked.

"We're just not…" Ange searched for inoffensive words. "…used to this sort of thing."

Hilda blushed, smiling through the awkwardness and explained, "We're very private when it comes to our…mating habits."

"Private?" Salamandinay asked of Hilda. "We can hear Ange all over the palace when she is with you or Tusk; that seems very open to-"

She squinted her eyes and barked in interruption, "I mean we do it where no one can see us!"

"Ah, I see," Naga said. "Well, normally, this _would_ be considered a private place for a pair like them."

"That's true," Kaname added. "Remember, we're very far from the village, so any other day, they'd have their privacy here."

Another change in the act, and now Ange was growing ill. She stifled a potential upchuck and commented, "I think we should go."

"Yes, the hot water isn't good for a long time, right?" Salia asked, looking for any excuse to get them out of that pool.

"But we only just got in," Salamandinay grumbled.

Ange, Hilda, and Salia made their way to the edge of the spring, hopped up onto the stones surrounding it, and grabbed their towels. They pat dry as quickly as possible and stumbled into the minimum clothes necessary to re-enter the palace, the whole time with their backs to the dragons. As they turned to bid their friends farewell, they couldn't help but be distracted by the high-pitched wail now coming from the female dragon, and looked to see what changed. As they looked upon the mating dragons, they again turned, and shouted, "Good games!"

With that, they set off towards their machines. As they walked, Ange whispered to Hilda, "I'm sorry, but after that, I'm-"

"Me neither," Hilda interrupted her lover. "Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Sure," Ange replied.

Back in the spring, though, a confused Salamandinay commented, "Strange, the things they're okay with, and not okay with." She turned to look towards the dragons and shrugged, "I don't really see what the problem is; his tongue hasn't even exited her mouth yet."

* * *

In the palace, Ange quietly stepped into her and Tusk's room and her ever-attentive lover instantly woke to see who had entered their room. "Ange," a shirtless Tusk said with a smile. "How did it go?"

She looked run down from the games, and flat out morose from the aerial mating display they'd seen. "We tied," she muttered.

Disappointed, Tusk asked, "Do you think you'll try and break the tie again?"

"I think we're done," she replied. She slipped her clothes off, and pulled a light white button down over her to keep her decent. She laid down on the futon beside Tusk, and without a kiss or _any_ form of contact, laid back against her pillow and shut her eyes.

Confused, Tusk leaned down and placed a kiss on Ange's lips. She returned the kiss, but only just. "Ange?" Tusk asked.

"I'm sorry I…"

As she spoke, he slid a hand through the buttons on her shirt, delicately making circles on her tender skin. Her cheeks filled red, and though he made no small hint of his intentions, Ange groaned uncomfortably; she just wanted to sleep, but more than that, she wanted to forget what she saw in the sky. Still, Tusk playfully persisted. He smiled as it seemed Ange would relent to his ministrations, when suddenly, she lifted her right hand above her head, and brought it down on Tusk's head in a fist.

"Agh!" he shouted. "What are you…" Alas, she was fast asleep. He sighed as he rubbed his head, though as he massaged the new bruise, he still had to smile, "That's my Ange." He leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek, and whispered, "Good night."

* * *

_And one more to go :) For those of you who may be keeping up with this in the background, I appreciate it! Hope you're enjoying it :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright, here goes; last chapter :)_

_I have a few more ideas for things I can do to draw this out a little more, sort of like a whole 'nother arc. But, well, I guess we'll see what happens when the series gets a physical release here in the US :) I'll undoubtedly watch it again at that time, and maybe I'll make that second arc happen around then :)_

_Until then, I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have ^_^_

* * *

The following morning, Ange's eyes cracked open and she looked through the haze of her vision around the room. She turned to her right, eyeing up Tusk, a smile forming on her lips. That's when she noticed the fresh black and blue on the side of his head. She gently placed a finger to it, and instantly Tusk woke. He hissed through his teeth and she pulled her hand away, "Ah! Sorry!"

"You should be!" he said. "You're the one who did it to me after all!"

"EH?!" she shouted in disbelief.

He chuckled through the pain, "I was trying to…provoke you last night, and then you almost knocked me out!"

"Oh," Ange said as the foggy memory came to her. "That…"

"What happened last night that you-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ange interrupted as she sprung from her spot on the futon and mounted Tusk's hips.

"Ange! What are you-?"

"Shhh!" she shouted. "Do you want me to make up for hitting you or not?"

* * *

Thirty long, and loud minutes later, Ange stepped from her and Tusk's room, loosely tying off her robe as she shut the door behind her. It was a tough life having to tend to the hearts and bodies of two lovers. But, as Ange's knocks at Hilda's door resulted in her red-headed lover greeting her in nothing but a pair of panties, it wasn't exactly a bad life in any way, shape, or soon-to-be pleasure filled form.

The two joined in an immediate and urgent kiss, Ange's hand fluttering to close the shoji behind them. As the door snapped against its jam, they fell to the floor, failing to even make it to the futon this time. However, Hilda was determined to maintain control over Ange today. She twisted atop the blonde's half-exposed body, the twist in her robe's sash doing nothing to keep it closed. Hilda pinned Ange's wrists above her head, and used her slightly large frame to her advantage, placing kiss after kiss on Ange's exposed skin.

Further and further she went, until finding her goal, which caused Ange to burst with a pleasure filled shriek.

* * *

Outside Hilda's room, Salamandinay walked by and rolled her eyes, ultimately resolving in a smile, "Very private indeed, Ange."

* * *

Ange lay on the tatami, sweat glistening across her bare skin as she gasped for air. From the sleeping area, Hilda approached, carrying a glass of water, which she set down beside her lover. "Water?" she asked, bringing it to Ange's attention.

Her eyes opened and she looked to her side at the cup, and quickly propped herself up on her elbows for a drink. "Did you enjoy yourself, Ange?"

She smiled through the gulps of water, and as she pulled her lips from the cup, commented, "It was worth it to skip last night; it seems it only made you hungrier this morning."

Hilda leaned over and placed a kiss on Ange's lips. Gently she held Ange's face to her own, and as they pulled apart, she spoke, "Hungry, and still not full."

"Really?" Ange said with a devious smirk. "Anything I can do about that?"

"Perhaps," Hilda said.

* * *

It would be yet another thirty minutes before Ange returned to her and Tusk's room, to find her lover getting dressed in his work clothes. He buttoned the last button of his black vest, and adjusted his long black apron before turning to greet her. She stepped to him and placed a kiss on his lips and he asked, "Are you feeling more relaxed now?"

She smiled wide, "Between you and Hilda, I feel like the world is moving in slow motion; it's wonderful." Tusk smiled for her and she turned to her closet to retrieve her work clothes as well. She slipped off her robe and as she dressed herself, she asked, "So, how did it go yesterday?"

"Momoka and Ersha performed flawlessly as usual, though Vivian is still her usual self as well," he said with a smile.

Though he couldn't see her smile, it was still present as she asked, "Too excited to keep track of who ordered what?"

"Mmm-hmm," he confirmed. "No _wrong_ orders, just wrong tables. Although, it hardly mattered yesterday; almost all orders were for the same dish."

"The new dish Momoka and Ersha have been working on?" Ange asked.

"That's the one," Tusk said. "It sold out completely yesterday, along with the bread."

"That's great!" Ange said. "Oh! Are we all set for tonight?"

"Mmm-hmm," he again confirmed for her. "We're set to close at five, and everyone knows to come around six."

"And the food?"

"Jasmine and Maggie are coming in around noon to begin prepping the meals for tonight," Tusk replied.

"Great," she said as she finished buttoning her frilly white top over her black skirt. "I feel bad making them work, but it seems like the only way we'll have everything ready for tonight." Finally she turned to him, and as he stared at her, completely lost in her eyes, she asked, "Tusk?"

Without warning, he darted over to her and scooped her off the ground and into his arms. She gasped at first, but soon laughed as he spun her around. "Tusk!" she shouted, smiling from ear-to-ear.

He lowered her back to the tatami and took the moment to look into her eyes. "I love you, Ange," he said, smiling wide for her.

"I love you too, Tusk," she replied, leaning back and offering her lips for a kiss, which he happily gave.

* * *

"Thank you for coming!" Tusk called as he waved to the last customers of the day. "Please come again!" He turned, closed and locked the door and loosened the tie around his neck. _Pamela, Hikaru, and Olivier went back to the palace to change, and should be back in a little while. We're well underway in the kitchen, and people are set to show up in about an hour,_ he thought. "Here goes," he said as he set off to clean and prepare the dining room.

Moments later, however, Hilda appeared in the dining room, and Tusk called out, gathering her attention, "Ah, Hilda! Came in through the back?"

She smiled, "Ange let me in. She asked me to come help you in here?"

"Right," Tusk replied. "If you could, just take everything you can off of all the tables and bring it into the office; there should be two carts that can hold everything."

"And then?" she asked.

"I'll help you reset all the tables with new silverware and plates," Tusk answered.

"Got it," she confirmed and set off to clear the tables.

* * *

In the kitchen, Ange's top maid was a machine. She was cooking, and giving direction to all of her helpers. "Maggie, take the steaks out of the oven and check their internal temperature!" She turned to Jasmine and barked, "Jasmine! Turn down the heat on the rice before it boils over, and throw on a pot for pasta!"

"Yeah, yeah," the Arzenal veteran nonchalantly replied.

"Ersha, are you all set?" Momoka asked as she adjusted the heat on a burner and continued stirring a sauce.

"Everything is in order," Ersha replied with a bright smile. "Using all of these cookbooks was a great idea!" she exclaimed. "Now we'll all sample new foods from the old world!"

Ange was plating dishes per Momoka's more gentle instructions, when her diligence was interrupted by a knock at the rear door. She looked to the clock, and then back to the door, and after dropping a leaf of cilantro in finality, she opened the door, revealing a familiar pair of twin tails.

"Salia?" Ange asked, her confusion fast turning into a smile. "What are you doing here? Dinner isn't for another hour."

"I wasn't doing anything, so I thought I'd come early and see if I could help at all," she replied.

Ange looked back into the kitchen to find Momoka flying off the handle at a lackadaisical Jasmine, and turned back to Salia grinning. "I think Momoka could definitely use your help, but are you sure you don't mind? Tonight is supposed to be a dinner for-"

"For who, Ange?" Salia interrupted with a smile. "We're family, right? What sense does it make for only some of us to help out?"

Ange smiled and opened the door wider, letting her friend in. "Thank you, Salia; we all appreciate the help."

Salia wore a bashful grin and replied, "It's the least I could do." With that, she set out into the kitchen, and without batting an eyelash Momoka gave her a task as though she'd been there all along.

As Ange resumed plating detail, Tusk stepped into the kitchen to wash his hands in the sink just beside her. "Tusk!" Ange called. "How is it going out there?"

"Rosalie and Chris came and are helping Hilda and I with the-"

"What?!" Ange shouted. "Why are they… how… who… GAH!" she growled as she walked into the dining area. When she got out there, she found a happy, although frustrating scene as Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris set out table clothes and flatware for the tables. "What are you all doing?" Ange asked. "This is supposed to be a party for all of us! You're not supposed to be working!"

"It is for all of us?" Chris asked.

"Yes!" Ange replied.

"Then why should only some of us have to work?" Rosalie asked.

"But… It's our restaurant!" Ange said. "It was supposed to be-"

Hilda stepped over to Ange and placed a hand to her lips, silencing her lover. "Is it really such a problem, Ange?" she said with a grin. "We're all friends, if not family, aren't we?"

"Yeshhh," she mumbled in defeat, beneath Hilda's palm.

"Then it is no problem at all," Rosalie said with a smile. "We're happy to help."

"See that?" Hilda asked as she lowered her hand from Ange's lips.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Ange asked.

"Go on, get out of here, burn princess," Chris said with a grin. "We've got this."

"Thank you everyone," Ange said. She shared a warm glance with Hilda for a moment, mouthing to her 'Love you,' before stepping back towards the kitchen. "Next thing you know Vivian will show up to help," she whispered to herself before pushing the kitchen door open. However, as she stepped through the door, she found Vivian at Ersha's side, helping her add ingredients to the sauce she was working on.

Even though she was frustrated that the evening wasn't going as planned, she had to smile just a little. Everyone was here, everyone was happy to help, and with any luck, now they would simply eat sooner. As she looked on the faces of all of her friends, she had a single thought, _You're here with us too, aren't you, Alektra?_

* * *

Fifty minutes later, the room was perfect, the food was prepared, and even though Ange fought them tooth and nail, Momoka and Ersha refused to budge from the kitchen. "Someone needs to choreograph when which foods come out, Angelise-sama!" Momoka insisted.

"I understand, but-"

"But nothing," Ersha interrupted. "Go join everyone else!"

"But I-"

"Go!" Momoka sternly ordered, a wooden spoon pointing Ange to the door.

"Promise me you'll entrust the last few dishes to Tusk and I, so that the two of you can eat as well?" Ange asked.

"The last two courses, yes," Momoka said.

Defeated, but grateful, Ange smiled, "Thank you both so much."

They nodded to her, and Ange stepped into the dining room. Princess Salamandinay, Naga and Kaname had joined the group, seated at a table with Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris. At the next table, Maggie, Jasmine, and Salia sat with Mei, and Vivian. Another table sat prepared, but empty, awaiting Hikaru, Pamela, Olivier, Momoka, and Ersha.

Ange and Tusk were happy to eat at the bar, and as Ange joined her man behind the bar, she called out over the low roar of the room, "Hello everyone!" The conversations quieted and all eyes were on Ange, who immediately blushed. "Thank you all for coming tonight. It's an honor to have you all, and to be with all of you, here and now." She looked to Salamandinay and continued, "Thank you for accepting us, and for having us. Some of us never knew any kind of freedom in the world we came from, and for you to give it away without a second though, we are all deeply grateful."

"The pleasure is ours, Ange," Salamandinay said, nodding her head to her rival. "Were it not for all of you, none of us would be where we are today. Without you, we would not have been able to free Aura, and without Aura, we wouldn't have been able to defeat Embryo. There is no royalty in this room, my friends. This is not the world of the Dragons; it is _our_ world, and it is so, because of all of you." Salamandinay, Naga and Kaname all stood, and offered a bow to their friends. "_We_ thank _you_," they said in unison.

There was a brief silence, and as they stood from their bow, several eyes throughout the room shed tears of joy, Ange's included. "Without anymore waiting, let's eat!" the former princess, and former norma shouted.

Hikaru, Pamela, and Olivier burst into the dining room carrying a serving tray each, each with a different food on them. Just as soon as they entered the dining room, the three hostesses all retreated back to the kitchen to retrieve a new tray. Each time, a new food graced the tray, and from all of the lands of the old world. French, Italian, Indian, American, Mexican, there was something from every country, and the variety of flavors brought everyone to over-indulge.

It wasn't until after Momoka, Ersha, and the hostesses all sat down for their meals that it became evident there was simply too much food.

"I feel like I'm going to burst," Hilda said as she slouched back in her chair.

Across from her, Salamandinay and company took up similar positions, strongly offsetting their usual regal appearance. "Us as well," the princess commented.

"Ange?" Rosalie groaned. "Why did you do this to us?"

Doubled over, leaning flat on the bar, Ange replied with her face flat on the bar, "It seemed like such a good idea."

"Quiz time," Vivian weakly said, her small frame struggling to contain all of the food she'd just consumed. "Who is going to explode?"

"All of us," they all said in unison.

"Correct," Vivian said, struggling to lift her hand in excitement. She leaned her head back, attempting to stretch her stomach somewhat to alleviate some of the discomfort, "At least it was all delicious."

"And very different," Chris added.

"I'm just tired from all that work in the kitchen," Jasmine commented. "For a maid, that girl is a slave-driver."

"I don't want to hear it!" Momoka shouted as her stomach let out a grumble.

"I think tomorrow is a great day to begin that exercise we talked about, Ange," Tusk said.

"I don't even want to think about exercising," Ersha grumbled, her head slumped back over the back of her seat, her hands on her stomach.

That was when it dawned on Ange, "Oh no…"

"What?" Hilda asked.

"Dessert," Ange replied.

"Forget dessert!" everyone called at once.

"Save it for tomorrow, Ange," Tusk said.

"Same time tomorrow?" Ange asked.

"If we can move by then," Naga said.

"I don't even want to think about food right now," Kaname commented.

Ange finally stood from the bar, her hands on her stomach as well, "Well, at least none of us have a long walk home." There was no doubt everyone may have offered a chuckle at her comment, though they were all in too much pain to do so. "Can we get anything for any of you?" she asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Ange," Salamandinay said. "But, I think you've all done enough for one night. Can I perhaps call on some of our people from the palace to help clean up around here?"

"No need," Momoka said with an unwavering smile. "Ersha and I cleaned as we worked. Aside from the dishes and the tables, there is no clean up in the kitchen!"

"Are you certain?" Kaname asked.

"We'll be fine," Tusk said with a weak grin. "We could all use the exercise tomorrow."

With that, the Dragons said their goodbyes, and soon after, Mei, Rosalie, Chris, Maggie, and Jasmine all set out to the palace, and their rooms for the night. Hikaru, Pamela, Olivier, and Vivian followed moments later, Vivian of course leaving to stay with her mother. Shortly after, Momoka and Ersha left for their rooms, and finally, Ange, Tusk, Hilda, and Salia were the only ones left.

Feeling a bit better as the time passed, they all began cleaning up the little things that needed to be taken care of for the café to open tomorrow. Considering how they were earlier, they all seemed a bit better. "So, what was your favorite meal?" Ange asked of her friends and lovers.

"I think the pizza," Salia said. "I could see that becoming very dangerous to us girls."

"I agree," Hilda said. "While it wasn't my favorite, I could definitely eat a lot of it."

Ange chuckled and asked, "So if that wasn't your favorite, what was?"

"The mango drink," Hilda replied with a devilish grin.

Ange's cheeks puffed up red, and luckily, Salia asked, "What about you, Ange? What was your favorite?"

Snapped free from her flirtations with Hilda, Ange stumbled, "My favorite? I hadn't even thought about it. Everything was so good, I'd feel bad to try and pick just one thing."

"But there had to be something you loved most of all, right?" Tusk asked with a wink.

Hilda of course caught that little gesture and merely rolled her eyes and shook her head; in her mind, there was no way Ange loved Tusk more. Of course, Tusk more than likely felt the same way about Hilda; at least they both happily accepted and enjoyed their mutual partner, and her them.

"Honestly?" Ange asked. "More than anything, I was just happy to be here with all of you." She looked to Salia as she continued, "I'm sure I'm not the only one who thought of Jill tonight."

Salia kept herself composed rather well, never letting the tears in her eyes break loose. "I want to believe she was with us tonight in some way. Maybe."

"I know what we need!" Ange said, breaking the somber mood.

They all watched her curiously as she ran behind the bar, and retrieved four glasses from beneath it, along with a dark bottle.

"What's that?" Hilda asked.

"It's called wine," Ange explained. "In the old world, they used this to celebrate, and I think we have plenty to celebrate."

"Can't argue with that," Hilda said with a smile.

Ange popped the top of the wine bottle off, and Tusk asked, "They also used to do something called a toast, right?"

"Right," Ange verified.

"Toast?" Salia asked.

"It's sort of like well wishes for something or someone," Tusk attempted to explain.

"Well wishes?" Hilda asked.

After pouring the glasses, Ange clarified, "You drink in the honor of something, or someone."

They all wore a somber grin, but a grin nonetheless. "Would you care to do the honors, Salia?" Ange asked.

The twin-tailed girl blushed, but mustered all of her courage as she spoke, "To a woman that changed the course of all our lives, and taught us a great deal about ourselves, and about the world we once lived in."

"To Jill," Hilda said as they raised their glasses.

"To Alektra," Ange said, breaking the tears in all their eyes loose.

With that, they took their sips, and shared a comfortable silence. After a moment or two, Ange commented, "Aside from the pain in all of our stomachs, tonight was nice. It's been too long since we were _all_ together."

"Everyone has been so busy helping to rebuild the village," Tusk said. "Now that things are nearly done, I think we'll start to see more of one another again."

"Good," Hilda said. "We can all help each other get back in shape if Ange insists on feeding us like this."

They shared a laugh at that, and at long last, Ange asked, "Well, what do you say? Home?"

"What are you talking about?" Tusk asked.

"Hmmm?" Ange questioned.

"We are home," Hilda said with a smile, and bringing both Tusk and Salia to share in her grin.

Ange could only join them in their mirth. They were indeed home, once and for all. Happily among friends and lovers, and in this world, nothing would threaten, or harm them ever again, and if there were ever something to be happy for, it was freedom.

* * *

_And that is the end. For now ;) Something about trans-dimensional machines, and that other world just sitting there (With Ange's sister a budding bad-ass) seems too good to go untouched ;)_

_Thank you all for reading. Hopefully if you've followed it from the start, you've enjoyed it along the way. And, as always, thank you to The Horsemen for your assistance ^_^_

_-jm_


End file.
